


we must unspin the laws that spin it

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force, The Force Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Unspin the Laws.Other than a few dusty texts in languages few speak--and Luke's bad handwriting--there is one living source that might help remake the Galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	we must unspin the laws that spin it

Poe can't help staring. The part of him that's still grieving, angrytornalwaysafraid, frets: that's _his_ Tree. It's precious, and more fragile than it looks.

Up where the branches are thinnest, Rey balances on pure Force and breeze. Tendrils of greenleafblueLightfuchsiapetal weave their way up her outstretched arms as though to swallow her: one with the Tree.

"It's the last Jedi," Rey murmured. She touched its trunk with the same reverence that she stroked her hands over Poe's skin the night before. "It will tell us what to do."

Poe can't help staring. Rey is precious. But stronger than she looks.


End file.
